Inuyasha, A Slayers Past
by ZEROSLAYER
Summary: This Story is abut a very skilled Slayer that all demons want to kill.


Nanashi, A well trained demon slayer, you will know him better as you read the story.

Naraku, a shape shifting half demon that loves for people to live in pain and torment.

Osamu, one of Nanashi's friends.

:Inuyasha, a Slayers past:

45 years after Kikyo died protecting the Shicon jewel, a young slayer is in training in the art of demon slaying with 3 large Ninja Kunai and a crescent Moon pike, his name is Nanashi.

"Today is my thirteenth birthday, why can't we do anything other than train father?"- Nanashi

"Fine, go to the hot spring and clean up for diner."- Nanashi's father

"I will! Thank you Father!"- Nanashi

At the hot spring, "I wonder if I'm getting any stronger " Nanashi thought to himself.

Meanwhile at the village, a Naraku disguised as Nanashi returns to the village pike in hand,

"Hello Nanashi, why back so soon from the hot spring?"-Nanashi's father

"Father, I hate you!" –Naraku disguised as Nanashi

With a swipe of his crescent moon pike the Naraku killed Nanashi's father.

"coughNanashi…why?"-Nanashi's father

Naraku Ran out of the village.

Back at the hot spring,

"It's getting dark I need to head back to the village"

On his way back to the village Nanashi feels an ominous wind. "What is this feeling? It feels so evil."

Upon his arrival to the village he sees his friend Osamu with an evil look in his eyes,

"What's wrong Osamu? "- Nanashi

"Leave this village! You are a threat to us all!"- Osamu

"Why Osamu?"-Nanashi

Osamu drew his sword "Leave now!"- Osamu

"sob…why, Osamu?...sob"- Nanashi

Nanashi ran back to the hot spring, and standing by the hot spring is a man in a baboon cloak and mask,

"I herd what your friend said to you back there. I'm willing to let you travel with me for awhile."-Man in the baboon mask

"sob…I have nothing better to do."- Nanashi

"It's best we head out before it gets to dark, before we venture my name is Naraku"

"Very well, from this point on I will have no loyalty."-Nanashi

And later that night Nanashi and Naraku set a fire and slept for the night.

The Sun rises and Nanashi awakes.

"sigh That sleep sucked! Why was I banned from the village anyway?"-Nanashi

"Well you will figure it out as you venture I suppose."-Naraku

"I know of a village not to far from here."-Naraku

"Very well, it's better than staying another night in the woods."-Nanashi

"Let's head out!"-Nanashi

On there why to the next village Nanashi and Naraku encounter a mantis demon, Nanashi grabs 2 of his Kunais and threw them at the mantis demon to get it to look away and he leaps at the mantis demon's neck with his crescent Moon pike killing the demon.

" Why do I have to fight such weak demons?" Nanashi thought to him self as he went to get his kunais.

And Nanashi returns to the place where Naraku was last standing.

"Naraku where did you go!"

"Well I will just wait here until Naraku or a villager can tell me where the village is passes by."

That day a number of demons attacked Nanashi.

"Well it's getting dark I should start a fire, and in the morning I well head out, to where I don't know."-Nanashi

:End of chapter 1:

In the morning the sun shines in Nanashi's eyes.

"Yawn can things get any worse?"

In the morning dew Nanashi sees a human figure in the fog, "Hey" Nanashi said to the person in the fog, and the figure gets closer and Nanashi sees a large white robe with a large amount of fur on the figures right shoulder, Nanashi waits until the figure gets closer, and asks "where is the nearest village?" and mumbling behind the man in the white robe is an imp, "Don't talk to master Sesshomaru …ah!" Nanashi grabs the imp demon by the neck. "Why would a human travel with a demon!" "Let go of Jakin boy!" Sesshomaru uses his poison claws and injures Nanashi's right arm. "ah! My arm! It burns!" Nanashi screams. "let's go Jakin" Sesshomaru said to Jakin "yes my lord" said Jakin. Nanashi trys to patch his wound but the poison has spread Nanashi feels ill and lies against a tree and then he fell asleep. Then later that morning the sound of a horse awakes Nanashi. "I'm not dead yet?" the horse came into Nanashi's already blurry view and stops, on top of the horse is a beautiful young girl. "Oh my! Are you alright?" said the girl on top of the horse, Nanashi passes out and falls on the ground. The girl puts Nanashi on the horse and heads out. And then they arrive at a village where they go to the village doctor and treats Nanashi's wounds. Later that night Nanashi awakes. "Where am I?" Nanashi thought to him self. Nanashi has flash backs of what happened the past 2 days. "aaahhh!" then Nanashi looks at his right arm "I can't move my arm...Damn it…why me…?" Nanashi thought to himself. The girl who found Nanashi came into the hut. "How's your arm? By the way my name is Amaya." "My name is Nanashi. My arm…I can't move it…" "How awful. When you feel well you can live with me." "Um…thank you…" Nanashi said to Anaya "oh is that slayer armor?" Amaya asked Nanashi "It is, I was band from my village two days ago." Nanashi said with an angry voice. "How awful. I will let you rest for now. I will be back later with diner." So Amaya left the hut and Nanashi went to sleep.


End file.
